twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:LavendaBrunette/The Pursuit of Acquisition - Chapter Nine
Chapter Nine - There's No Place Like Home. Trust Me, I Would Know Kate's POV In their absence, Carmen and Eleazar had made certain to make frequent calls to Tanya, Garrett and I, informing us of the happenings in Volterra, how their hunt for vampire recruits was coming along, etcetera, etcetera. But it was their last call that both alarmed and relieved us. Carmen had called Tanya as she and Eleazar were waiting for their flight home and asked her to fetch Garrett and I so we could hear of the recent events. She then elaborately described to us how the newborns had secretly broken into the castle and attacked the guard. Their attempt to slaughter the entire Volturi was futile, though (at which point I said, "I should have come. I would have had them screaming for their mothers after laying a mere hand on me," and everyone laughed). Over the phone, Carmen constantly praised Eleazar for his fighting, claiming that she hadn't a clue that someone so gentle, kind and peaceful could possibly harbor that much in him. He would then reply saying things like, "I was only defending you, Carmen," "Do you truly doubt me that much, mi cariña?" and, "I could not possibly allow you to be destroyed at their hands. I need you, Carmen." The many "I need yous" that he said to Carmen during this call did not cease to make Tanya and I grin. Though we had known him for over a century, his romantic ways always made us smile - we could only imagine how dazzled it made Carmen feel. After the call ended, we waited eight hours for Carmen and Eleazar to return, the three of us watching films like Casablanca and The Exorcist (yes, an unusually wide range of film genres) to pass the time. Garrett and I made certain that we did not share too many romantic moments, for the sake of Tanya's sanity. Finally, we heard the sounds that we were all waiting for; tires rolling and halting on the pavement of our driveway, footsteps approaching the house, and the front door opening. Tanya and I leapt off the couch and nearly tackled Carmen to the ground with the type of hug reserved for sisters and only sisters. Garrett stood, smirked and said, "I don't know how to explain them, Eleazar." The two men laughed as they watched us three. "Carmen!" Tanya and I squealed in unison. Carmen laughed so loudly that it nearly made the house shake and wrapped her warm, loving arms around us both. "I missed my sisters so dearly!" We finally released her and set a similarly monstrous hug on Eleazar, who did not know quite how to respond. Finally letting him go, I leaned into Garrett and said, "I am so thankful that the two of you are alright." Garrett and Tanya nodded in agreement. Carmen glanced up at Eleazar and sighed contently. "We cannot stay away from you three that long ever again." ------------------------------------- Author's note: Thanks so much for reading my first fanfic, you guys! By the way, this is cheesy ending central, if you didn't notice already. ;) Please leave comments and critiques below. I could really use your advice for when I write more fanfics in the future. Just so you know, I posted this entire story on FanFiction.net. Read it here and leave reviews (if you have an account). ''Again, thank you! '' Category:Blog posts